Dream Girl
by NefasSegador
Summary: Roxas has a dream of a certain blond girl. Thinking nothing of it his adoptive brothers drive him to school and he bumps into his dream girl again. Is this a sign for Roxas and him finding true love.Final Fantasy characters inside. Rated T for swearing and some suggestive themes later. I suck with summaries. Roxas X (read the story and find out.) AxelX? OCX? AU
1. Chapter 1: Dream Girl

**Hey sup! Dios here, if you are reading this message then you're starting to read my new story, ****Dream Girl****, yes it's a Kingdom Hearts romantic comedy story. Yes I'm a guy writing a romantic comedy story. Yes it's mainly a Roxas and Namine pairing there will be side pairings. Yes there will be a Segador in this story.**

**Seg: ...**

**What! You are in this story, and you barely talk so it still fits your profile. Also I will include some of the FF7 and FF8 characters you see in Kingdom hearts. Hope you like it. Also this is told through a Roxas point of view, considering I can't do a girl's point of view worth s*&t. Hopw you enjoy, and don't spam me with flames and stuff. One more thing...KINGDOM HEARTS! Seg do the disclaimer!**

**Seg: ...**

**Fine all do it.**

**I do not own Kingdom hearts, FF7, FF8, and it's respective characters. I only own Segador.**

* * *

"Hey who are you?" The flaxen haired girl didn't answer. She just kept her back to him. "Hey can you here me?" He put his hand on her shoulder to turn her and he saw...

"AHH!" Roxas yelled falling off his bed and tumbling to the ground. There was a loud beeping noise and he knew he slept past his alarm. He sighed then he heard what sounded like a person arguing with himself. Then he smiled to himself at what was going on.

"What? I didn't mean to push him out of his bed! I swear I didn't! He just fell out." a familiar voice complained followed by the sound of smack hitting the back of a head. "OW! Was the smack to the head unnecessary?" Roxas laughed at what was going. He stood up and saw his older "brothers" arguing. Axel, a tall skinny 17 year old with fiery red hair sticking everywhere was getting starred down by Segador, a lithe 18 year old with white hair styled like small waves.

"Oh. H-Hey Roxas good mornin." the red head stammered eyeing the 18 year old cautiously.

" Morning Axel, and you to Seg!" Roxas said cheerfully. The white haired teen nodded a response then spoke in a heavy wheezy voice.

"School. Hurry. Late. Change. Eat. now." he said. Then walked off to the kitchen.

"What does he mean I'll be late?" Roxas asked Axel.

"Dude. It's 7:45 we have school in like 30 minutes." Axel said pointing to a clock. Sure enough it said 7:45.

"Yeah well I won't be late. We have 30 minutes." Roxas retorted then walked off to take a shower.

"Not when _YOU _take a shower. Either way we're leaving soon so hurry up." Axel replied before hurrying off into the kitchen. But Roxas didn't hear him. He was too into thought on who that girl was. _' I saw her in a dream, so she I shouldn't worry about it.' _Roxas thought then turned on the hot water.

After Roxas got out of the shower he dressed in his usual clothes. (A/N: His twilight town clothes.) And went to the kitchen to eat with his "brothers". When Roxas got their he saw Axel was wearing a yellow checkered desert scarf wrapped around his neck, a red sleeveless hoodie, with a white shirt and brown cargo shorts. Segador on the other hand was dressed in a sleeveless hoodie like Axel except his was grey. He also wore a black v-neck undershirt with dark blue jeans. And they where fighting on who gets the last of the hash browns. Or to more accurately say Axel was desperately trying to get Segador's hash browns with his fork, while Segador was reading a book and barely paying attention to him and moved the hash browns only when Axel was about to take them.

"Come on Seg. Please can I just have some." Axel pleaded with his emerald eyes doing it's best puppy dog look.

"No." Segador said simply before putting the hash browns through the loose part of bandage that covered his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Axel cried then saw Roxas's plate of food. Untouched by anyone. But before he even moved Roxas already took the plate and fork and quickly ate the food. Then put it in the dish washer.

"So wheres mom and dad?" Roxas asked his two "brothers".

"Rufus and Jenova are at work right now." Axel said putting emphasis on his and Segador's wealthy adoptive parents names.

Out of the three only Roxas was the only real son born from the two. Segador and Axel where adopted when Rufus's friend and chauffeur, Reno, found them on the street protecting Roxas a 6 year old from a 9 year old blond beanie wearing bully and his gang. When I say protecting I they decided to beat the crap out of Seifer's gang. It started when Axel tackled Rai, while Segador uppercutted Seifer resulting to an all out brawl with Roxas watching in aw at the two. When the fight ended Axel and Segador had slight injuries while Seifer and his gang had several bruises.

When Reno confronted the two on what was going on, they said they saw Seifer holding Roxas up to wall asking for money and the two decided to stop him. When Reno asked how the two of them learned to fight they admitted they were orphans living on the street and they decided to learn how to defend themselves. When Reno start to take Roxas away from them, Roxas broke free and asked Reno to take them with him. When Roxas wouldn't budge Reno just sighed and took them to Roxas' house. When he got their and explained the situation to Rufus and Jenova. After a brief talk between the married couple, Rufus went up to the boys and asked (being a businessmen man and seeing a seeing a profitable investment) if they would like to live with them, only if they would protect Roxas when he wasn't there. Axel happily agreed (Segador just grunted) knowing that there was going to be a roof over there heads and hot meals. And from that day forward Axel and Segador lived in the Shinra household with Roxas as adoptive brothers.

"Roxas lets go, before we are l-a-t-e! Got it memorized!" Axel yelled and pointed to his head. (I had to put in here somewhere. :) )

"Yeah give me a minute!" Roxas yelled back putting away all the dishes int he sink.

"C'mon Segs already started to back out of the driveway!" Roxas ran and out to the houses garage and hopped into Segador's 2005 black and white mustang. After he got in Seg pulled out of the drive way, closed the garage and drove to the school.

"Hey Roxas do you know what class your in?" Axel asked.

"Roxas? Roxas? Roxas?!" Axel yelled, but Roxas was day dreaming about that girl in his dreams. _"Man even though it was a dream, I can't stop thinking of her. She was so beautiful." _Roxas thought before his face felt suddenly warm. He looked up and saw Axel's lighter dangerously close to his hair and was singeing the tips of it.

"Ahh!" Roxas yelled and tumbled out of the car's open door and into another person knocking them both to the ground . Meanwhile Axel was getting glared at by Segdor.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said to the person he crashed in to. He helped him/her pick up the fallen items when he picked up a sketch book and colored pencils. He looked up to apologize again when he suddenly was mesmerizer by two cerulean orbs on top of a pale, almost albino petite girl face. That face was also framed by familiar pale almost white long flaxen colored hair. The two just stared at each other for a moment before Axel cried out in pain as Segador put him in a headlock. At this Roxas tore his gaze away from the girl to see the two fighting, he was about to go break it up but he remebered he had the girl's sketch book and pencils in his hand. He was about to give it back to her, but she was gone. Little did he knew she was behind the next car breathing hard on how tantalizing close she was to him. Roxas just sighed and carried the sketch book and pencils with him and tried to stop his brothers from killing each other. All the while thinking on how the girl in his dreams and the girl he fell on looked exactly alike. _"Who is that girl?" _ Roxas thought to himself, clutching the sketchbook and pencils in his hand like it was there only link.

* * *

**So how did you guys like the first chapter. There will be more to come. Also I will post links on Axel's outfit, Segador's car, and Roxas' outfit. Also who found Segador? If you couldn't find him... READ HARDER! Remeber review and rate!**

**Segador: Fail. If. Didn't. Find.**

**What he said. Kay here are the links.**

**Axel's outfit: Search kingdom hearts lea. Just picture him with Axel's tear drop tattoos.**

**Seg's Car: Type in Black and white 2005 cammaro**

**Roxas' outfit: Just search up Roxas kingdom hearts.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl

**Wow that's a lot of reviews and it hasn't been a week yet. I'm impressed with this story. Maybe I should do these kind of stories more often. Remember this mainly a RoxasXNamine pairing, but there will slight SoKai and HaynerXOllete. Also I will pair Axle with someone, but there will be a poll on who it shall be. I already have Seg set up with someone.**

**Segador: ...**

**Relax you'll like her. Heck she might even get you talk a bit more. Also in future chapters sorry in advance if I make anyone O.O.C. Especially Roxas. **

**Roxas: How can you mess ME up, this the internet we're talking about!**

**ROXAS! Where in the name of Kingdom hearts did you come from?!**

**Roxas: Where do you think?**

**Well... (Insert dirty thought bubble.)**

**Segador smacks Dios on the back of the head, then resumes leaning against a wall.**

**Roxas: Where do you come up with these ideas?!**

**Your mother. Now in this chapter you will see the Final Fantasy characters, Organization 13, and others.**

**Segador: ...**

**Yes you'll be apart of the Final Fantasy gang. Now Roxas do the disclaimer!**

**Roxas: Dios does not own kingdom hearts and it's characters,Disney and it's characters, and Final Fantasy and its characters. Only OC's like Seg.**

**Side note: Also thank you namine98xx for this stories first review. Now ONWARD!**

**Seg shoots Dios with a tranq dart.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

"So what took you so long to try to help me, Roxas?" Axel coughed out, now out of Segador's choke hold.

"O-oh, I uh bumped into someone when I fell out of the car." Roxas stammered, not wanting to tell them about the girl.

"Was it a cute girl." Axel joked, but Roxas' face seemed to think otherwise.

"S-shut up." Roxas stammered trying to get his face not to resemble a strawberry. His heart started to beat faster of moments of how close his face was to the girls. Tantalizing close.

"N-no." Rox said a blush over coming his entire face. Then Axel began laughing so hard he fell to the floor.

"Yes you did, it's all over your face. What did you after you fell on her. Kiss her?" Axel laughed again.

"No. Wanted to." Segador breathed out, his face ever expressionless. This made Axel laugh even harder. _'Damn you Seg and your adept ability to read people!' _Roxas thought.

"C'mon let's go get our class schedules." Roxas grumbled then started off towards the assembly hall, his brothers trailing right behind him. It took him less than a minute before he saw his friends. They where talking in a group around the halls

"Go on talk to them, you haven't seem them for three months. We'll get your schedule for you." Axel urged, with Segador nodding in agreement. Then they both left. Then he walked over to them.

"Hey!" he yelled out too them. They all turned to the sound of the voice and all had faces of aw and happiness.

"ROXAS!" Sora, Kairi, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka all yelled at their reappearing friend. Then they all hugged him, which in turn made them all fall to the ground and Roxas crushed under their weight.

"Oww." Roxas groaned under the weight of his friends. They helped him back up, and Roxas was able to see them cleary again.

_'Dang! Did everyone change over the summer?'_ Roxas thought looking at his friends. Sora, now seemed to have less meat and put on some muscle. He also changed from his usual white and red clothes to dark blues and blacks. He was also taller. Kairi on the other hand had grown her once short hair, and now was currently wearing a pink dresses reaching her knees. And was holding Sora's without anyone noticing.

"When did this happen?" Roxas asked, an eye brow raise and a finger pointed at the two. They both blushed and his other friends gasped at what they didn't notice. Then there was silence. Then Selphie let out an Oh-my-gosh! Then it seemed the flood gates where open because then everyone started asking them questions. "How long have you gone out?" " Did you guys kiss yet?" Again at this there was awkward silence until Roxas decided to ask the question on everyone's mind, with a very grave looking face.

"When?"

"Oh... Uh a few weeks after you...left." Sora said softy obliviously embarrassed at his girlfriends' and his predicament. Then Roxas began to smile.

"Good for you. I always knew it would you too." Roxas smirked. The couple blushed at Roxas' comment, but before either of them could respond the bell rang. "Wait I still don't have my school schedule yet."

"Here." Hayer says handing him his schedule. "You and me have the same homeroom with Ser Auron. Apparently he is the quiet strong type. Or that's what Titus tells me." Hayner tells Roxas as they walk towards their classroom.

"What does Titus know about "Ser" Auron?" Roxas asked.

"Well apparently Auron used to be a guardian to something like that." Hayner started. "With Tidus' dad, Jecht. Then he disappeared or something." Then he opened the door to the classroom.

"If you wanted to know the story of a person it's better to ask them directly." the teacher Auron said. Roxas looked at him. He was genuinely averaged highted man, with graying hair and a deep tan, almost like Wakka's. He also had a scar running down the left side of face and his left eye was permanently shut. He wore a red red haori kimono and his left arm looked like it was slinged inside. The strangest things was that he wore a shoulder pad, and two brown belts wrapped around his haori, with a huge jug attached to it.

"Are you going to stop starring and sit down, class is about to start." Auron ordered organizing his desk.

_Great it's like another Seg. _Roxas groaned inwardly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Simba Pridelend!"

"Here,"

"Jack Skellington ."

"Here."

"Vivi Orniter."

"Here."

Roxas Shinra."

"Here." Roxas sleepily already bored out of his mind with class. Auron was practically an older version of Seg. Bland, dry, and expressionless. He groaned again. _Yup another this is going to be another suckish year. _Roxas thought. Then he looked to his right at an already asleep Hayner. _At least I have someone to talk to this year._

Then there was an almost inaudible knock on the door. Strangely only Auron and Roxas heard it.

"Come in." Auron ordered. Roxas just picked his head to look at the new comer. His eyes widened. The door opened up and revealed the girl from the parking lot.

_You got to be kidding me! _Roxas thought his face slightly tinged pink.

"Class!" Auron ordered loudly, waking anyone (everyone) who was sleeping. "This is Namine Strife. She will be apart of our class for the rest of the school year." Namine hid her face and waved shyly. _Namine Strife. _Roxas said in his head, he liked the sound of the name and inwardly blushed.

"Namine you can sit in the empty seat on Roxas' left. Roxas is the one with spiky blond hair." Auron said pointing at Roxas. They both stared at each other faces tinged with pink, and both thought of all the places why would Auron place them there.

_Yup. This is going to be an interesting year. _Roxas thought.

**Yup. Auron is a school teacher. Hope this chapters good. Till the next chapter. Remeber Axel's love life is in your hands.**

**Axle: Please for the love of god don't pick a guy!**

**Roxas: Hahha**

**WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!**

**Segador: Review.**


End file.
